Puzzled
by DivineNima
Summary: Yugi dreams that he is the great Pharaoh Atem.  Fiction is based off of the self-given prompt: Illusion


[I don't own YUGIOH]

Since Yugi was young he was told the story of a Pharaoh named Atem that became heir to the throne and the Millennium Puzzle.

The story goes something like this;  
>Atem s father Aknamkanon took him to an ancient tomb to make a deal with the monsters to spare his son from the backlash from horrifying actions when the Millennium Items were created.<p>

Aknamkanon s brother resented Atem, for his son Seto didn t seem to have a chance to become Pharaoh. However, he vowed that Seto would become Pharaoh.

When Atem did become ruler, the King of Thieves, Bakura raided Aknamkanon s tomb and stole his Diadhank and coffin. The Pharaoh put him through the Millennium trial, however it failed. Bakura easily defeated the Sacred Guardians. Atem stepped in and used Obelisk the Tormentor against him, causing Bakura to flee. However, later Atem was defeated and lost the Millennium Puzzle to Bakura. Battles ensued and the Priest Seto became the new ruler of Egypt.

Many more battles ensued and in the end the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh was built for the body of the unnamed. The Puzzle was scattered within the tomb. All traces of Atem s name were destroyed.

Seto built the Tablet of Lost Memories that told of the battle, including Kisara (Blue-Eyes) his favorite monster and Atem's Mahad (Dark Magician) as a symbol of their friendship.

According to the story he was told, a family member found the Millennium Puzzle 3,000 years later and was nearly killed by his companion to take the Pharaoh s treasure for himself. However the family member was saved by what appeared to be the spirit of the great Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi had tried and tried to solve the supposed Pharaoh s Puzzle for years, however he could never quite figure it out. He began to drive himself mad trying to solve the puzzle until one day he placed it away in a secret place for safe keeping.

Dreams of the great Pharaoh plagued his sleep and began to turn into nightmares. He was the Pharaoh, yet had no memory of becoming such. He was faced with his subjects and somehow he was able to greet them and take place at the thrown.

However something unbelievable happened instead of a ridiculous children s card game that had nothing to do with real monsters, just cards and a piece of paper where you write down your scores there were real monsters. He was introduced to the Ancient style of dueling where priests extract the ba of a criminal and seal it into a tablet.

As his dreams deepened within months of the same dream, stranger things began to happen. Pieces of the story he was told came into play. The King of Thieves Bakura arrived and in the dreams vivid images of the plundering of Pharaoh Aknamkanon s tomb and his corpse and treasures being dragged to the palace occurred.

A battle occurred where Seto s dragon is defeated, after which the trampling of Aknamkanon s corpse happens.

In the dreams that continuously played out night by night, Yugi was faced with pain that he couldn t understand in the real world. Being consumed by the stories he was told he began to believe that he was the Pharaoh Atem in his dreams.

Diabound defeated Seto s dragon and was still kicking, as Aknamkanon s corpse was being trampled Atem rushed over and took the Pharaoh Aknamkanon s body from Bakura. The priests had to in desperation, use their monsters to protect Atem.

Knowing the card game well, Yugi as Atem stepped in and summoned Obelisk the Tormentor against Bakura s monster, Bakura fleed just like in the story Yugi had been told a million times.

In the waking world Yugi began to deteriorate. He was nearly just skin and bones from hardly eating. All he did was go to school and rush through homework so he could sleep and continue the dream he d been experiencing for nearly a year.

Once asleep again the dream continued at a slightly new point, Atem caught sight of Bakura fleeing after having possessed Aknadin, Seto s father with Zorc. Yugi knew the story already but as Atem he wasn t sure that it had really happened. How could he not assume it had happened, everything else seemed to be playing out exactly as he was told only with different circumstances.

Atem decided to chase after Bakura on horseback, everything felt so real in the dream that Yugi used it as an escape from real life. During battle with Bakura Atem used Slifer, however Bakura gained the upper hand and defeated Slifer. Atem ran out of ba, something happened though, in the dream Yugi appeared as himself, stepping into the plot with his waking world friends to help the Pharaoh.

In the waking world Yugi s friends didn t even consider him a friend anymore, they never saw him and if they did he wouldn t talk to them, only eat lunch and do homework.

Yugi combined his ba with Atem s and the two versions of himself summoned the Egyptian God Dragon of Ra. Ra transformed into God Phoenix Mode and defeated Diabound, however Zorc who still had control over Aknadin reversed time and brought Diabound back.

With time reversed the false friends and Yugi got pulled from the dream, leaving only Yugi s version of himself as Atem. Without the extra Ba, Ra left. Diabound shattered below Atem knocking him off balance and leaving him hanging onto the edge.

Before Yugi woke again Bakura took the Millennium Puzzle and left him to fall to his death, the fall broke the dream and caused Yugi to shoot up in his bed in the waking world.

Yugi went on with his day thinking that if he slept again he d hit the ground below and die both in his dream and in real life. The fear and paranoia caused him to stay awake for days on end. Eventually the teen s body couldn t take it and he passed out cold on the way to his homeroom.

However he didn t wake up in a hospital bed, no he woke up in ancient Egypt. He was back in the dream. He was lost where he d fallen and injured. Time passed and the people of his kingdom assumed that Atem was dead. He seemed to wander for days, maybe even months before making it back and gathering forces to stop the threat of the Pharaoh s people.

Conflict arose when Atem found out that the Millennium Items were created by sacrificing the villagers of Kul Elna. After telling Atem this he tried to used the spirits of the villagers to attack Atem. However Mahad, fused with his Illusion Magician Ka returned from the dead as Dark Magician.

After a long battle with plenty of help, Diabound was defeated and two of the Items were relinquished. Time was frozen and Aknadin still possessed by Zorc gathered the rest of the Items. Atem couldn t do and thing to stop him.

Yugi just wanted to wake up, he wanted to stop being Atem, living this ancient man s life out in a seemingly never ending dream. He just wanted to go back to the life of a normal teenager, hang out with friends, date, eat, but no, he had this...this never-ending dream taking up his time, consuming his life completely.

Aknadin performed the ritual to summon Zorc Necrophades and attack Atem and his companions while they were frozen, however Hassan arrived and defended the attack. Yugi appeared in his own dream again, being split and allowing the Nameless Pharaoh to learn his true name. However, knowing that name of the man he d embodied for countless months in his dreams didn t help Yugi, he d known the name of the man before it was forgotten. He knew the story too well.

Coming to this point Yugi didn t know what to do, he was face to face with himself. If he spoke...would Atem speak too or would he answer Yugi? Would Yugi finally be able to speak to the man of his obsession, if only in a dream?

Atem took a step forward but didn t speak, his eyes were dark and his face was twisted into a dark smirk. Yugi wasn t sure what to do, the character he d been playing was now his own man. Was this supposed to happen let Atem find out his name, fight this man s battles for him and he...

Yugi didn t have time to think about it, Atem was right in front of him looking Godly in stance, up close...Yugi gulped, he d forgotten about that the feeling of obsession was deeper than he could remember. Not only had he wanted to be Atem in the waking world, he d wanted Atem to attack him, tear him apart, fuck him.

His body was betraying him and somehow he knew that Atem could tell. Maybe his pupils were dilated, his eyes might be so dark they looked black. He gulped and took a short step back, he opened his mouth to say something, to defend himself but nothing came out.

Atem grabbed Yugi and tossed him to the ground like he was nothing. When did everyone else disappear? Yugi couldn t look away from the man towering over him, when did they lose their clothes? Yugi s breathing sped up, this dream was skipping around the next thing he knew Atem was buried to the hilt fucking him from behind on the hard ground. Yugi was trying to scream but nothing came out, the pain was unbearable, falling to his perceived death didn t even hurt that bad, but...did he really even feel that fall?

Atem twisted his hand into Yugi s hair and yanked his head back, he was claiming the smaller male. Marking him, burying himself so deep that he was one with Yugi. Is that was he craves...to take my body from me as I took his from him? Still Yugi couldn t speak, not even a scream of pain as it felt like his back was breaking.

The Pharaoh always gets what he wants.

The statement seemed to ring loud, though it was never spoken aloud. Atem was moving harder, faster and Yugi could swear he felt what the Pharaoh felt, a stab of pleasure ran through his body and he wanted to scream out again. Nothing, nothing, nothing. WHY CAN T I SCREAM?

Atem withdrew from Yugi s body suddenly and shoved his head away causing the teen to crash down hard against the rock ground. The teen turned over and laid on his back, never take your eyes off of him... he thought desperately. That look was still on the Pharaoh s face, pure hatred, pure evil.

Atem bent down enough to grab Yugi s hair and yank him up to his knees. The teen, the intruder s face was bloody. Scratched from the rock ground and his head split open. The blood wasn t gushing, but it flowing nicely.

With both hands in Yugi s hair, Atem forced his cock into Yugi s mouth and held with a stern grip as he fucked Yugi s throat. The teen gagged and tried to force himself away from the Pharaoh. He couldn t breathe, he couldn t handle it but Atem wouldn t stop, he snapped his hips harshly against the teen s face, keeping his cock as far down Yugi s throat as possible until the very last moment. When that moment came he ripped his cock out of the choking teen s throat and came all over his face.

The Pharaoh always gets what he wants.

The statement rang in Yugi s mind as he fell to the hard ground and everything went black.

Yugi woke in a hospital room, hooked to so many machines he didn t even dare try to count them. His eyes fluttered and he tried to catch his breath, even in the waking world he couldn t breathe.

As he began to calm his breathing he began to hear a conversation in the hall, something about taking some kid off life support. That they were supposed to do it a month ago but that old man Mutou wouldn t allow it.

Bastard, Yugi thought, I could have been saved from this nightmare... He closed his eyes as the machines came to life. They were beeping and screaming and the noise was too much.

He exhaled slowly and tried to relax as a doctor walked in, you re awake, about time. The first words he d heard in... it s been five years, we thought you were brain dead. Yugi s eyes flew open and he stared at the doctor, he paled as the doctor spoke again, but then again, the Pharaoh always gets what he wants.


End file.
